


Wait, SHE'S The Guildmaster?

by Kybear99



Series: The Adventures Of Kalowaen [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I was really tired and needed to get it out of my head, I'm sorry for this piece of garbage, Just roll with it guys, What Was I Thinking?, she's also close friends with ky, she's mean and a lady killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kybear99/pseuds/Kybear99
Summary: Everything always thinks Ky is the Guild Master, little does anyone know it's actually a tiny (religiously) cannibalistic bosmer with an attitude.





	Wait, SHE'S The Guildmaster?

Kalowaen Nightingale's eyes fluttered open at the sound of Riften's already bustling market, scanning the room she recognized the alchemy table in the corner and the slightly unsettling atmosphere. The Bosmer sat up, letting the furs that were coving her nude body pool at her waist and expose her chest. She looked down at the Nord alchemist that was snoring lightly, her dark hair splayed about wildly upon her pillow. Kalowaen grinned, oh if only Maven knew that her efficient and reliable Guildmaster had bedded her daughter.  
Moving carefully, Kalowaen quietly removed herself from Ingun's bed and padded around the room, picking up her armor that had been carelessly tossed on the floor the night before and putting it on piece by piece. Flipping her hood over her head, the Guildmaster made her way around the bed to the side where Ingun was still sleeping. She reached into the satchel that was attached to her belt and pulled out a single purple flower, and placed it on the nightstand. Nightshade. Turning on her heel, she sauntered out of the room, using the basement door she exited Black-Briar Manor and out into Riften.

 

The Bosmer made her way through the market, greeting the shopkeepers and giving a few septims to the local beggars before she made her way to the graveyard of The Temple of Mara. Upon stopping under the stone overhang, Kalowaen pressed the button that gave her entry and she made her way down the latter into the Cistern. She was immediately greeted by members of the guild; Sapphire asking if she had just gotten back from a job, Rune greeting her with sweet shining eyes, and Cynric clapping her on the back as she walked past him. Kalowaen was making her way over to the statue of Nocturnal to receive a blessing before Niruin stopped her.

"Hey Boss, you're needed in the Flagon." The fellow Bosmer informed her, clasping her shoulder. The Guildmaster rolled her eyes, she was always needed for something nowadays. Especially after all the new recruits they've been getting in.  
"Let me guess, Delvin needs me to put someone in line? Perhaps Vex has a job that none of you lackwits has the guts to do?" Kalowaen inquires sweetly. Niruin scoffs at her, "First of all, no to both. Second of all, you wound me Guildmaster."

Kalowaen grins, giving Niruin a full view of her filed teeth, "Ah you know I say it in jest, my friend. What is it I'm needed for then?" she asks.

Niruin raises his hands up with a shrug, "It's a surprise Kalo, you'll just have to go find out for yourself."  
The Guildmaster lets out a huff, she hates surprises more than she hates Bersi Honey-Hand, and she really hates that man. She allows a whiney "Fine." to escape her lips before turning on her heel and making her way to into the Flagon. Walking through the door and out from behind that fake storage cabinet, Kalowaen enters the pub. She scanned, nothing seemed out of order. Delvin was making a pass at Vex like usual, Vekel was sweeping the floor and trying to sweet talk Tonilia into marrying him. Looking over at the table by the Face Sculptor however, Kalowaen found Brynjolf sitting with someone dressed in Nightingale armor and one of the newer members of the guild. The Bosmer cocked an eyebrow, and made her way over to the table. Brynjolf grinned when he saw the Guildmaster approaching the table, the unnamed Nightingale's back was still turned away from Kalo. 

"Aye, there she is. Just the lass you were looking for!" Brynjolf exclaimed, gesturing towards the Bosmer. The Nightingale stood and turned towards Kalo, dropping their hood.

"By Y'ffre!" The Guildmaster nearly shouted, before rushing up to meet the Dovahkiin and pulling her into an excited embrace. The Dragonborn, Ky, grinned as she wrapped her long arms around her tiny friend. 

"How have you been, O' Larcain?" Kalowaen asked, pulling away from the Altmer but keeping her hands rested on her shoulders.  
"I've been well, friend. I had some business here in Riften so I figured I'd stop by to visit my favorite band of thieves." Ky explained with a grin.  
"Well we'd better be your favorite group of thieves, if not the rest of them at least me." The Bosmer said with a smirk, glancing at a scowling Brynjolf. The Dovahkiin just chuckled at her friend, draping an arm over her shoulder, the pair made their way out of the Flagon.

"I've got so much to tell you," Kalowaen said with a giggle.  
The Altmer rolled her eyes at her friend, "By the Eight, is it about Ingun again? You know as Guildmaster you probably shouldn't be messing with your boss' daughter."

Brynjolf and the new member heard this conversation just before the pair of women were out of earshot and heading into the cistern, Brynjolf's eyes widened. Maybe he needed to have a talk with his boss. He thought about how that conversation would go with the slightly impulsive Bosmer before he was interuppted by the newbie.

"Wait, SHE'S the Guildmaster and not the Dovahkiin?" The young Breton man asked with a puzzled expression on his face, Bryjolf looked at him incredeluously before cuffing him on the back of the head.

"Hey!" The Breton cried, rubbing his head. Brynjolf rolled his eyes, they really need to be more selective about who they let in the Guild.


End file.
